1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method thereof capable of handling code images.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228896 proposes a technique (an encoding processing technique) of recording or printing on the same sheet a code image obtained by encoding information annexed to an image together with original image information for improving convenience of the copyright management or secondary use of the image information. Here, the term “code image” refers to an image such as a two-dimensional code image and a bar code image, and an electronic watermark image generated by electronic watermarking technology.
To use the technique disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228896, however, an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus must always carry out the encoding processing.
Generally, compared with the image processing apparatus, a host computer that gives it a printing command has higher computing ability. Accordingly, as for the complicated encoding processing that requires much time for calculation, it is preferable that the host computer side with higher computing ability perform it.
In addition, information to be encoded is not always placed on the side of the image processing apparatus. For example, the information retained at the host computer side such as user information of the host computer can also include information to be subjected to the encoding processing.
On the other hand, it is not always reasonable for the host computer side to carry out the encoding processing. For example, there is information to be subjected to the encoding processing at the image processing apparatus side such as print time information.